Killer Klowns
' The' Killer Klowns are the main villains in the 1988 sci-fi/horror film'' "Killer Klowns From Outer Space"''. They are a malicious race of extremely malevolent aliens that resemble heavily mutated versions of circus clowns from outer space. History Throughout the film, they terrorize the sleepy town they happen to land in and begin a gruesome "harvest" of humans via an array of wacky yet lethal devices such as ray guns that encase people in cotton candy (which kills people in cotton candy), shadow clown-puppets, acid pies, and other, even more bizzare weapons. In the early part of their rampage, one killer klown used a Tyrannosaurus shadow puppet that swallowed a group of humans and turned them into popcorn kernels and one of the small killer klowns used a cotton candy gun to trap a girl inside a cotton candy cocoon. They also kidnapped Debbie inside a balloon rather than trapping her in cotton candy or turning her into a popcorn kernel. Later on, 2 female Killer Klowns were seen, which explains that the male Killer Klowns are trapping human women inside balloons to turn them into the female Killer Klowns. The Killer Klowns live up to their name and go on a mindless rampage of death and destruction until their weakness is finally exposed: their noses - by hitting their noses the Klowns are killed and thus the heroes of the film start to fight back against the murderous invaders. However, one of the heroes, Debbie Stone, is kidnapped by the Klowns and the reason behind their attacks is revealed in a disturbing scene in which she is taken aboard their "big top" space-ship and witnesses them feeding on human blood via silly-straws. Eventually, she is rescued by Mike and Officer Hanson and the film climaxes with a showdown between the heroes and Klownzilla - a 20ft tall Klown and leader of the Killer Klowns, despite his obvious advantage Klownzilla is defeated when police Officer Hanson uses his police badge to burst the Klown's nose - which causes Klownzilla and the Klown space-ship to explode. Miraculously despite this the heroes manage to survive the explosion - it is unknown if there is an entire planet of Killer Klowns out there or if these were the only ones but it is safe to assume that these bizarre creatures will not be terrorizing Earth anytime soon following their defeat. However, a sequel called Return of the Killer Klowns From Outer Space in 3D is set for release in 2013, confirming their return. The Killer Klowns These Klowns have names, but never revealed in the movie, only in the Killer Klowns Wiki. *Jumbo *Fatso *Shorty *Rudy *Spikey *Slim *Bibbo *Chubby *Joe *Magori *Storefront *Talls *Rosebud *Daisy *Baby Killer Klowns *Jojo The Klownzilla Category:Evil Clowns Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Deceased Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Bullies Category:Pranksters Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Gadgeteers Category:Evil Organization Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Killer Klowns from Outer Space Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Gunmen Category:Exploitation Villains